


Flying Home

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: CSI: Trinity [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Early Work, Early in Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom returns home from a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Home

God, I’m tired. Bone weary tired.

I can’t believe I allowed myself to be coerced into going to this workshop. Catherine assured me it was well worth my time and the department’s money. She was right, of course, and my team will benefit greatly from what I have learned. Unfortunately, they will have to wait until I have secured a good night’s sleep. 

The plane is on its final approach and I fasten my seatbelt. Leaning back, I close my eyes and concentrate on the sounds of descent, a soothing exercise for my overloaded mind. I’m almost to the point of dozing off when a finger taps my hand. I open my eyes and find the elderly lady sitting next to me pointing at the book in my lap.

"May I?" she asks.

The book, a nonfiction work by my favorite author, Clive Cussler, is a gift from my lovers, Greg and Warrick. I pass the book over. The woman enthuses over it, but I am distracted from her comments by the child across the aisle and the teddy bear he has tossed several rows forward. When I turn back to my seatmate, I find her gazing at a photo.

Startled, I stare at it myself, having never seen it before. One of my lovers must have tucked it inside as a surprise. And a surprise it certainly is, not only to me but also to the gray-haired grandmother who has suddenly forgotten how to close her mouth.

I feel the heat rise in my face and realize that I am blushing, something I rarely do. The photograph is a picture of the three of us in bed, my two lovers sprawled across my body. The image captured is very revealing, not pornographically speaking. Although… I lean over to examine the photo and yes… if you look closely, you can see the tip of Greg’s penis peeking out from under the sheet.

Warrick must have used the remote timer on his camera and taken the picture once I had fallen asleep. He is our resident photographer, dedicated to capturing our love on film. And that’s what is so revealing… our love. You can see it in the way we hold each other, even in our sleep.

I’m always amazed that somehow, amongst the tangled arms and legs, we manage to touch each other intimately. Many a morning I have awakened and found my mouth buried in the softness of Greg’s hair or my lips nuzzling the area behind one of Warrick’s ears. And more often than not, I’m being gifted with the same, whether by one or both of my men.

The picture and book are gently returned to my outstretched hand. I maintain my speechless state as the woman brushes her fingers over the photograph. "Very handsome men, those two are. Are you returning home to them?"

I nod my head, my eyes still focused on the faces of my lovers.

"I imagine you’ve missed them very much."

I finally find my voice and whisper, "More than I thought possible." Leaning my head back, I once again close my eyes.

I have been a loner the majority of my life, a very private person. To think I would welcome not one but two men into my heart is truthfully astonishing. I have no close friends; have never felt the need to surround myself with people. It is so much easier to deal with life when it is only your thoughts and emotions rambling around in your mind.

Why both of these men, diametrically opposite in every way, would chose to share their love and lives with me, is still something I still have difficulty comprehending. I am not the easiest man to work with, much less live with. You won’t find my name on the list of the top ten eligible bachelors in the Las Vegas area. And as far as I know, there are no women or men strolling around this city, expounding on my glorious attributes, the few there are.

But, love me they do, Greg and Warrick. Unconditionally. And thankful I am for their love. More than either one of them will ever know.

I steal another glance at the photo. God, I miss them.

My thumb traces the outline of Greg’s face. I have to admit I miss him the most. He was the first to blindside me with his love, and it is was his generous heart that brought Warren into our lives. A smile teases my lips as I stare at my young lover. Greg’s mouth is slightly open, and I’m sure he was mumbling in his sleep when the picture was taken. He does it quite often, his nightly dialogue of incoherent chatter, and I find it is something I have missed greatly on this trip.

I sigh softly. There are so many things about my lovers that I miss. Greg’s mumbling. Warrick stealing the bacon off my plate at breakfast. Greg peering over my shoulder as I work on my crossword puzzle, his slightly off center brain offering the most improbable answers. Warrick walking naked through our home, dragging his wet bath towel behind him, unconcerned that the windows are wide open and all of Vegas has a view of his ass. And of course the times when both men are crowding me on the couch, wrestling for the best snuggle spot, which ends up being somewhere on my body.

That’s what I miss. The little things.

A muscle in my neck protests and I am reminded of the sleepless nights I have suffered through on this trip. It seems I now can’t rest without my men beside me. It’s hard enough when one of them is missing because of work or such., but on this trip, when faced with an empty bed, my mind rebelled, absolutely refusing to slip into a restful slumber.

My thoughts are placed on hold; the plane has landed and my seatmate needs help removing her bag from the overhead storage bin. I smile apologetically and offer my assistance. Minutes later, I’m making way off the plane, the elderly woman at my side.

I step into Las Vegas’ busy airport terminal and am immediately assaulted by the noise of a rowdy group of football players debarking behind me. It’s not until I feel a gnarled hand pulling on my jacket that I realize my companion from the plane is still with me. She’s pointing ahead of us.

"Your boys are even more handsome in person. And it seems they’ve missed you as much as you’ve missed them. That young'un is nearly bursting at the seams to kiss you."

I know my eyebrows have crept up my forehead and possibly my jaw has gone south. To find acceptance of my lifestyle in one whose generation abhorred homosexuals, is startling, to say the least.

The woman obviously is a mind reader. She smiles and pats my arm. "I’m no stick in the mud, Sonny. Not when it comes to love." She smiles as Greg bounds to a stop in front of us. "The heart doesn’t pay attention to something as trivial as gender. It loves without prejudice."

Warrick steps forward and eases my tote bag from my shoulder, his fingers detouring slightly to stroke down my neck. The woman notes the subtle caress and smiles again.

By this time, Greg’s enthusiasm can contain itself no longer. He throws his arms around me and hugs my breath away. He whispers his plans for the day and, once more, my face feels the heat of a blush.

"I bet he’s a wicked boy." An arthritic finger shakes itself at Greg.

My hand passes furtively over my younger lover’s ass before I untangle his arms from around my neck. Turning my attention to my gray-haired companion, I nod in agreement. "You have no idea."

Our conversation is interrupted by the arrival of the woman’s family. They surround her completely, whisking her away, joy and laughter following in their wake.

Warrick throws my tote to Greg and chuckles when he fumbles with its weight. "I guess you’ll start eating your Wheaties now?"

Greg sticks his tongue out. Securing the bag’s strap on his shoulder, he turns and leads the way out of the airport. Warrick walks beside me, his long fingers brushing against mine.

I’m normally not one for emotional displays, especially in public. Greg ignores this or, should I say, he’s unable to bridle his eagerness. Warrick is more attentive to my wishes and demonstrates his love with veiled touches. I sometimes wish I was more comfortable in expressing my love openly but I’m not. And my lovers, although they may not understand, they do accept this failing of mine.

I allow my hand to briefly grip Warrick’s. He tilts his head to the side and glances at me, acknowledging the significance of the gesture. "Glad to be back?"

Nodding my head, I watch Greg weave in and out of the crowd, my gaze focused on his spiked hair. "Did he deliberately fix his hair like that or did he just forget to brush it?"

Warrick slings an arm around my shoulder and laughs.

Pulling the paperback from my jacket, I wave it beneath Warrick’s nose. "Remind me to speak to you and Greg about the enlightening gift you left for me in this book."

Warrick grins, his smile a sure indication of his guilt. Squeezing me tight, he whispers, "Welcome home, Grissom."

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I say this is an early work, I mean early as in over 10 years old. There are mistakes galore I'm sure. If you find something that is absolutely glaringly wrong, let me know and the next time I have a free day, I'll try to fix it. Otherwise, the story stands as it is, a testament to the love I once had for this fandom. Thanks!
> 
> If you're interested . . . [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
